Meet The Electronicles! (episode)
Meet The Electronicles! (episode) * Season #: 1 * Season Ep #: 1 * Overall Ep #: 1 Plot Mr. Kahani meets the Electronicles, but they seem to not have any interest in him. Trivia * First episode of the renewed Meet The Electronicles series. Episode Prologue (Opening shot; fade in to a TV screen. A mini person/squirrel runs into view as a chase theme plays. The small thing looks to one side then hides; he peeks out from a tree, looks both ways and runs again. He voices a gasp as he hides again; two figures wearing black sunglasses and suits that have the word "police" written on it. The squirrel/human hybrin looks over his shoulder and immediately retreats deeper into a forest. The police duo pursue after him once they caught him running away. The creature looks over his shoulder again and runs faster in a panic, until his foot got caught on a vine that caused him to lose his balance and fall into a mud puddle.) (The sound of the two police figures shouting got him in a panic again, and he attempts to untangle the vine. However, he was seconds too late to even start running when one of the police figures tackled the person/rodent down again. The other runs over and takes out a pair of small-sized handcuffs. The first police pins the creatures hands to the back and the other clips on the handcuffs.) * [First Police] "We've got you now." * [Second Police] "Yeah. You think you can outrun the cops? Well, you're wrong." * [First Police] "You're coming with us." (The hybrid can only glare as the cops escort him to the police car and they drop him in. Dissolve to the mini criminal in the appropriate-sized cell just for him.) * [Squirrel/Human Hybrid] "...Ugh...this world is full of brats..." * [First Police] (from o.s.) "Hey!" (Cut to him.) "Keep quiet in there!" (He walks off as the camera pans to the criminal.) (Cut to a living tree in a living room. The events above indicates that this is only a TV show. He yelps in surprise, going too far in his seat and he falls over. His sister looks down at him.) * [Mrs. Aroma] (chuckles) "Seriously, you need to work on your landing..." (Mr. Kahani gets up.) * [Mr. Kahani] "Uh, sorry..." * [Mrs. Aroma] "Anyways...we should go to bed...it's 10:30." * [Mr. Kahani] "I know. It's just that I've been looking forward to going back to work tomorrow." * [Mrs. Aroma] "Well, if you are, then you need lots of sleep." * [Mr. Kahani] "You're right." (He left the scene. Aroma shakes her head.) * [Mrs. Aroma] (sarcastically) "Really, he needs to work on his landing..." (Fade to black.) OPENING THEME Act One (Opening shot: fade in to the next day and cut to the kitchen. Kahani and Aroma are talking.) * [Mrs. Aroma] "...Now what are you doing today after work?" * [Mr. Kahani] "I don't know what I can do after work. I just need to think of something." (Gasp.) "Yes! I do!" * [Mrs. Aroma] "What?" * [Mr. Kahani] "I'm going into the town's forest, where I will find very exotic plants and flowers!" * [Mrs. Aroma] "Ooooh boy. You're going crazy again." * [Mr. Kahani] "No I'm not." * [Mrs. Aroma] "Don't you have to go to work?" (This statement immediately puts Kahani into utter shock.) * [Mr. Kahani] "Oh gosh! You're right!" (He zips away o.s.) "I'M LATE!!!" (Clockwipe to a glass door. Kahani, not looking where he's going, slams his face into the glass. Shortly after, he pays attention and opens the door. Dissolve to him in his office; he is working on some paperwork and his expression marks the fact that his job is tedious. His boss comes by.) * [Boss] "Kahani, you have a nice day." (Once he exits the scene, Kahani grins. Cut to outside the building; the tree dashes out with incredible speed and stops abruptly at the entrance of a forest. Dissolve to him navigating the vegetation, looking around. Up ahead, he notices six small creatures. He moves over forward to get a better look; in this view, they are seen as anthromorphic cats. They noticed a large shadow loom over them and they look up at Kahani.) * [Mr. Kahani] "Hi!" (The cats continued to stare.) * [Mr. Kahani] "A-are you kids lost? Uh, I can take you back to your home if you can tell me where you live." (The pink-skinned one jumps onto his chest and snarls. His hair is dark brown and eyes are gray. His outfit consists of a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with a dipper constellation pattern on it. His pants and footwear are gray. This is the new and improved Splattery, whose voice has a bad boy-like quality to it.) * [Splattery] "...You stay away from us, bucko!" (He raises a clawed hand.) "Or else you get these..." * [Mr. Kahani] "No! Wait---!" (It's too late when the scene cuts to the skyline. Kahani screams out in pain, followed by birds flying away in fear. Back to Kahani, whoses face is slightly red and swollen from getting scratched.) * [Splattery] "All right. Now, you have to do what we say!" * [Mr. Kahani] "But you scratched me!" (Approaching next to Splattery is a light yellow cat/human thing. His hair is black and his eye color is moderate teal. His outfit consists of a blue and red striped long-sleeved shirt and pants and footwear are very light gray. This is the new and improved Cadabrin, who has sophistication in his voice.) * [Cadabrin] "Oh, like you think that's a problem to you?!" (Gloobert comes into the scene with his arms crossed, the light orange feline with dark blonde hair and brown eyes. His red long-sleeved shirt has a yellow star on it. Pants and footwear are dark red.) * [Gloobert] "Yeah. What do you want us to do about it?" (Kahani sighs in frustration.) * [Mr. Kahani] "Just come with me." (A lavender cat crosses his arms, suspicion on his face. His hair is light blond and eyes are purple. His shirt is light grsy with a red stripe and his footwear and pants are a rose color. This is the new version of ) * [Flatterine] "I've got my eye on him..." (Dissolve to the adult and human felines entering the garden in his backyard. Aroma happily looks at the roses when she takes notice of him.) * [Mrs. Aroma] "Oh! Kahani! You're home!" (She notices the felines.) "And I've see you've got pets." * [Mr. Kahani] "They're not just pets. They're lost kids. I don't know what to do with them." * [Mrs. Aroma] "Of course you do! Just ask them where they live and they can tell you." * [Mr. Kahani] "Oh, uh...they won't tell me. Anyway, I'll do that now. I'll see you later." (He and the kids left the scene. Dissolve to Kahani and felines in town.) * [Mr. Kahani] "I hope you kids didn't run away from home, by any chance. Did you really run away...or are you just...lost?" (Loundrel, the green one, rolls his eyes; orange hair, green eyes, dark green shirt, white pants, and red-orange footwear. Next to him is the light blue one; golden blond hair, blue eyes, red long-sleeved shirt with a black stripe, and yellow pants and footwear. This is Squidling.) * [Loundrel] "What an awkward question." * [Mr. Kahani] "Awkward?" * [Cadabrin] "Yes. Awkward." * [Mr. Kahani] "I'm only trying to be nice. What, do you not like it when people are nice?" * [Loundrel] "We don't want fat, dumbheads like you rambling all over our territory." (Kahani was obviously not amused by this.) * [Mr. Kahani] "What? I..." (offended) "Well, I'll have you know that I was raised by good, healthy, and intelligent parents!" (Gloobert takes one of his fists and twists it. Kahani yelps in pain.) * [Mr. Kahani] "Y...you're strong for small thing!" * [Gloobert] "Yeah, yeah. I forgot to mention...Splattery isn't that strong. He's just built like a stuffed animal." (Splattery immediately blows up in anger and starts scratching at Gloobert. Cut to Kahani and cats going deeper into the forest. The adult living tree is dragging the cats, who are tied in ropes.) * [Mr. Kahani] (slightly annoyed) "Tell me...you guys won't be like this..." * [Cadabrin] "Just keep dragging, man. We don't care." * [Mr. Kahani] "Oh please. I'm only trying to help you, and you're saying you don't appreciate it? What more can I do for you?" * [Cats] "Nothing." * [Mr. Kahani] "Well, don't you think you can push that nasty attitude aside and be a little nicer?" * [Splattery] "Push, as in like this?" (He pushes Kahani down to the ground with great amount of strength despite being small.) * [Mr. Kahani] "Ow!" (He gets up, frustration and irritation steadily growing.) * [Mr. Kahani] "Is this...how you act towards people?!" (The cats nod.) "Well...you're just kids. You guys are lucky that I found you here, so I'm expecting good behavior from all of you. Understand?" (Six small-sized backs faced him, and he sighed. Just then, Splattery brightens up.) * [Splattery] "MOOOUUUSSEE!!!" (The cats immediately jump into a patch of grass. A small gray mouse runs in a panic in an attempt to avoid the cats. Cut to Kahani, sighing again.) (Snap to black.) Act Two (Opening shot; fade in to the forest. While the cats continue to chase a mouse, Mr. Kahani is a short distance away from them. He seems to have found a flower that resembles a large rose; the colors on it are an odd shade of purple with black spots and orange swirls.) * [Mr. Kahani] "Could this be? A rare flower? I just gotta show it to my sister!" (The flower he just found was ripped to shreds by Flatterine, and he and his brothers are still after the mouse in hot pursuit.) * [Mr. Kahani] "They're just cats. And cats chase mice, right?" (He checks his watch.) * [Mr. Kahani] "Alright." (to the cats) "Guys, come with me. Maybe we can call you parents instead." (No response.) * [Mr. Kahani] "Come on now. Don't be like that. I'm only trying to help you guys." * [Loundrel] "Help us with what? Our attitude problem?" * [Mr. Kahani] "I don't find this amusing one bit. Now come with me." (All start navigating down the path.) * [Cadabrin] "Where?" * [Mr. Kahani] "To an orphanage center. That's where kids like you should be." * [Gloobert] "You're crazy." * [Mr. Kahani] "Then is this where you live? In a forest? Do you know how dangerous it is to live in the wild?" * [Splattery] "Not if you know the most important rules about survival in the wild." * [Mr. Kahani] "What do you guys know about surviving in the wild?" * [Flatterine] "I guess more than you." (Dissolve to the adult tree and the six kids in the house.) * [Mr. Kahani] "This is my home. If you guys want to get comfortable, there are rules you must follow." (All six groan.) "Ahem! Rule number one, do not play with a ball indoors. Rule number two, do not take things without my permission. Rule number three, ask me if you want something. Got it?" (The cats uneasily nodded.) * [Mr. Kahani] "Good." (Just as he was about to leave the scene, Squidling snatches a book near him and throws it at the back of Kahani's head. Losing his balance, he fell down to the floor.) * [Squidling] "Tree boy had an accident." (All six laugh. Kahani lifts his head up to give them the most poisonous glare he could muster. He has the book in his hand.) * [Mr. Kahani] (points to the book) "Care to explain?" (Silence.) "Anyone?" (Nothing.) "So you guys want to give me the silent treatment, huh? Okay. I'll give you all plenty of time to think about what you could've done instead of giving me that attitude!" (goes to the backyard door) "If any of you need me, I'll be in my sister's garden." (Just then, said sister comes down the stairs.) * [Mrs. Aroma] "Hey, what is...?" (notices the cats) "Oh, my. You've brought them back here again." * [Mr. Kahani] "I wasn't sure if I should take them to an orphanage center...but I could've leave them there in the forest." (Aroma advances toward the cats with slight caution.) * [Mrs. Aroma] "Do they scratch?" * [Mr. Kahani] "Sometimes. But don't worry. They're just...well...they don't really trust me." * [Mrs. Aroma] "Oh. Wel...why not take them around for a walk?" * [Mr. Kahani] "...Hmm...I'll try..." (He noticed the six little felines walking to the front door.) * [Mr. Kahani] "Where are you guys going?" * [Loundrel] "We're leaving." * [Mr. Kahani] "Actually, you're taking a walk with me." (The little ones groaned. more TBA